


Valentine's #3

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Valentine's Day 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Here to give a prompt, I'm in the mood for some good Destiel and, "It's not cliché if we don't know what the cliches are." Fluff or smut works cause it getting to that time of year - requested by @keepingitrealcas





	

“Candlelight dinner?” Dean says, amused. The meal is spread out across a table in the library, all the lights turned down low. Honestly, it looks delicious. He had no idea Cas could cook. “Isn’t that a little cliche?”

“It’s not cliche if we don’t know what the cliches are,” Sam calls from where he’s passing by in the hallway.

“Stay out of my love life!” Dean calls back, feeling a warmth bloom in his chest when Cas laughs. “Seriously, though, you did this for me?”

The angel ducks his head, blushing. “Sam and Mary helped. I wanted to do something special for you for Valentine’s Day.”

Dean grins and loops his arms around his lover’s waist, kissing him softly. “Well, then, we’d better enjoy your surprise so we can get to mine.”

Cas’ eyes darken and his hand slips down to feel the satin peeking out of Dean’s jeans. “I like that plan.”


End file.
